<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal by minjiyoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769183">A Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo'>minjiyoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Business Partners, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Pirates, Queen!Minji, RIP, genshinbased, hot singji, idk what else to say, pirate!siyeon, queen jiu, singji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minji holds her stance firmly, eyes glowing with confidence that only the Queen could behold. This is the Queen that people fear except- "You seem oddly pleased." Minji pops the bubble in Siyeon's head.</p><p>Siyeon only grins. "It's not always that the Queen would go down from her chamber for a low profiled person like me. Of course, I'm pleased</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is heavily based on Genshin Impact but you don't have to play the game to follow the story. I tend to write about things I'm very much into and adding Genshin to my SingJi addiction is the birth of this mess.</p><p>I am still working (emphasis on STILL) on my grammar skills and I apologize for the mistakes. I will always appreciate the feedback. Enjoy!</p><p>For context: Siyeon has Electro Power and Minji has Geo Power although it will not be mention much in this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky is bright and blue as though rejoicing the return of InSomnia's beloved "queen of the sea", a title she had earned after a victorious fight with a sea monster, one that had been feared for centuries. The entire town seems to be celebrating as well. They had brought back a bounty of good fetch that would be plenty helpful for people residing in InSomnia, at a costly price, yes. But then again, The Wolves, Siyeon's crew, guarantees nothing but the best products fit for trades. If buying it costs so much, reselling it is even more so. Siyeon takes her time admiring the scene before her. The dock is full of people, young and old. She takes pride in the popularity her crew holds. They worked hard for it and continue to work hard for it. Her crew is pacing around the town-circle, boasting the number of treasures they were able to hoard during the sail. Siyeon thinks they are beautiful, and she can't help a smile from grazing her lips. Her crew is the closest she has to a family. They mean a lot to her.</p><p>As she scans the place, a soft shade of amber catches her eyes. A familiar shade, in fact. It's that one that leaves a tingly feeling in Siyeon's chest. It's something she has been setting aside for quite some time now. She has a lot on hand and fluttering feelings are not her priority. Suddenly, Siyeon is reminded of her own business in town.</p><p>Minji, the <em>Queen </em>.</p><p>Minji is Siyeon's business, an information known to everyone. The ever-gorgeous Queen of InSomnia, dressed in silk of white and gold, as exquisite as ever while she looks down from her chamber that was built a few feet above the ground, eyes the commotion that had started at the news of Siyeon setting foot in town. They are not the best of friends. Siyeon wouldn't even claim that they are close. They are merely acquaintances. People who know each other. Business partners.Siyeon has heard rumors about Minji's blatant dislike of her although she wouldn't admit that she does not feel the same (Maybe she does? Who knows?).  Siyeon returns Minji's piercing gaze, and she attempts to smile warmly. Minji only quirks a brow before turning around and back inside her chamber, the representation of her status, high and proud. Siyeon only shrugs. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon stumbles as Yubin pushes her with force moving forward and into the inn Siyeon's crew is currently staying at, a trail of about a dozen other people behind her. The Queen's knight and her guards are downtown. Yoohyeon is only momentarily confused, and she snarls, walking behind Siyeon, her Captain. Yubin and Siyeon exchange looks, an intense one. It is not the first time they have met (the past interactions weren't exactly any better) and it certainly is not the last. Siyeon remains unfazed even after Minji reveals herself. There's a collective gasp from Siyeon's crew, obviously in shock and disbelief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Siyeon." Minji says, arms crossed on her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We've seen each other again, Minji." There's sarcasm in Siyeon's voice that may have annoyed Minji's knight as Yubin scoffs. The Queen must be addressed with utmost respect and Siyeon is doing the opposite of that. Nothing unusual, to be honest. Siyeon has always acted indifferently around Minji. Something that she's actually known for; the Captain that does not fear the Queen. Minji regards her with a smile that does not meet her eyes. And that is what irks Yubin; the fact that Siyeon can do anything as she pleases, and the Queen does not condemn her for it. Yubin visibly clenches her jaw making Siyeon smirk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siyeon can no longer count the number of times Minji and her have met each other under several circumstances although most of them were regarding Siyeon and her crew and their neglect of the rules and laws set by the Queen herself. Siyeon has paid fines enough to buy a new sailing ship and she should feel remorse about it except she doesn't. Money is easily earned and to her defense, none of the rules she had broken were broken just because she felt like it'd be nice to be a bad girl. They were all inevitable situations. Something she couldn't help and control. Unfortunately, the ruler of InSomnia, Minji, is very adamant about abiding by the laws. Well, one can't really have it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think you know why." Minji says, pulling Siyeon out of her brief walk back to her memories with the powerful woman standing before her. Minji's expression remains stoic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siyeon blinks, feigning innocence. She turns to look at Yoohyeon behind her and the taller girl shrugs, albeit with shaking hands. "I am afraid I do not know why though." Siyeon says, almost mocking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minji doesn't say anything else but she waves a hand as if to request everyone to leave.  Yubin tenses beside her, an objection ready at the tip of her tongue.  "Lady Min-" her protest dies in the air, however. The Queen eyes her with an unspoken conviction. Leave. Yubin waits a few seconds but she knows better than to disobey Minji's order, so she then retreats after a hush goodbye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minji then proceeds to look at Yoohyeon who is standing idly behind Siyeon and the younger girl freezes. Siyeon rolls her eyes, "Leave us for a while, kid." Yoohyeon nods and leaves, hesitantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minji holds her stance firmly, eyes glowing with confidence that only the Queen could behold. This is the Queen that people fear except- "You seem oddly pleased." Minji pops the bubble in Siyeon's head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siyeon only grins. "It's not always that the Queen would go down from her chamber for a low profiled person like me. Of course, I'm pleased."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minji doesn't say anything to answer that but Siyeon notices the way her brows crease briefly. Minji then sighs, a heavy one as though she can't wait for the conversation to end. "Anyway," She speaks again and Siyeon, for once, listens. "The trading industry in town is getting worse each passing day and we need to import and export more products from neighboring towns." Minji swallows a lump in her throat. "And you are the best in that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siyeon bites the inside of her cheek, confused. "Well, thank you. And?" She's assuming there's a catch in this. Surely, there will be. Minji, after all, is a businesswoman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I need you to take charge of trade in InSomnia."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's definitely not what Siyeon had expected to hear. She chuckles softly, in disbelief. The very same woman who had thought that the way she does her work was unlawful is offering her a proposition. That doesn't sound real. "What do I get from this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minji smiles. A smile that amuses Siyeon, condescending and arrogant. "Let us see." The Queen speaks, slowly moving forward to where Siyeon is standing. "First, I'd pay you decently. After all, I am offering you a job." Minji then stops when Siyeon is within an arm length and she pulls up a paper out of nowhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Second..." This time, Minji's smile turns to a smirk.  It's already surprising that the Queen is smiling and to see her playfully smirk at Siyeon is an even better sight.  "I have several charges here that can have you locked up for life," and just as she says that the paper disappears like magic. "but we can pretend that they do not exist."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siyeon stays still and she's certain Minji thinks that she has won, however Siyeon laughs. Minji takes a step back, bewildered and it makes the situation even more comedic. Minji's eyes glow in a deep shade of amber, agitated. "And you think that will scare me?" Siyeon asks, leaning forward.  The Queen's gaze falters, and she blushes although it fades just as quick as it showed. "You can lock me up, Ma'am. I don't give a damn."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minji expected that answer. Siyeon is not Siyeon if she's not desperately clinging unto that massive ego that is several times bigger than her own ship. She is under no one. She is her own boss. However, her and Minji are alike which makes their entire set up a lot more interesting and frustrating. After months (years) of keeping an eye on the Pirate, Minji has already mastered how to play her game. At least that's what she thinks. She's a Queen and she will get things when she wants it. "Sure then. I'm sure your crew doesn't mind being locked up with you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a rubber band that is just waiting to snap, Siyeon stands abruptly and rushes to invade Minji's space, toppling a few things with her speed. Minji doesn't even budge except for when Siyeon pushes an arm on her chest, a very bold move. Siyeon grasps Minji's shoulder firmly, purple charge seeping through her palm and to Minji's skin. It must have hurt but Minji keeps a straight face through it. As a Queen, she must not show weakness. The fact that she has a hold of this woman is satisfying enough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leave my crew alone, Minji or I will fucking shred you and your entire chamber to pieces."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Easy, Siyeon." Minji speaks, not at all bothered by how close Siyeon is. She can even feel the pirate's breath fanning her face.She can feel the electric charge threatening to unbuckle itself from Siyeon's self-control. Siyeon is fuming. Minji used her card right. Perfect. She tries hard to hold a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siyeon lets her go with force. Minji's back hits the concrete wall behind her, making it shake. Moments later, Yubin reappears at the doorstep of the inn. With the thought of keeping the Queen safe, she pulls out her sword in haste, pointing it at Siyeon's throat just enough to draw a small amount of blood. She smirks. Siyeon knows Yubin has been waiting to lay her blade on her skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How dare you?" Yubin then hisses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siyeon doesn't dare to move. Not because she fears what Yubin can possibly do but because she knows Minji won't let Yubin hurt her. Perhaps, that is one power she holds over Minji. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Enough." Minji's voice echoes within the walls of the inn. "Stop it." Just as Siyeon thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yubin removes the sword from digging onto Siyeon's throat but not before swiveling a kick on Siyeon's gut. Siyeon howls in pain and Minji gasps. The first genuine reaction from her since she arrived. "Yubin!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yubin only grits her teeth, satisfied. She breathes in and out then she bows. "I'm sorry, Lady Minji." And it is funny because it is obvious that she isn't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siyeon can only chuckle despite the situation and she notices Minji's brows furrowing but as always, she becomes stoic before Siyeon can even make out what she's probably thinking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a deal then, Siyeon." Minji says moments after. She doesn't ask. She states it with a hand stretched out for Siyeon to take and Siyeon does that, making sure that by the time Minji lets go, her hands will be so numb she'd remember Siyeon for a few more hours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siyeon fakes a smile. "A deal."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The door closes behind Siyeon as Gahyeon, Minji's secretary, ushers her towards Minji's office. 'Lady Minji had asked for your presence,' Gahyeon said and it's not like you can say 'no' to Lady Minji. Gahyeon politely leaves as Siyeon sits in front of a pre-occupied Minji.</p><p>Siyeon watches Minji as she works, loving the way her brows crease when she concentrates or the way she puffs her cheeks when something in particular confuses her. She looks so much different than when she's out there, being the Queen. Her gaze falls down to how Minji's hands expertly rolls her pen out of habit. <em>What a pretty hand </em>, Siyeon thinks.</p><p>Just as she looks up to Minji again, the Queen drops her pen down and clasps her hands to lean her chin on it and look back at her.</p><p>"Hello there." Minji greets, a teasing smile on her face. She must have caught Siyeon gawking.</p><p>Siyeon returns the smile just as sweetly. "Hello, My Queen."</p><p>Minji raises a brow but says nothing before leaning back with both arms on her chest. "What do you have back with you?"</p><p>Siyeon licks her lips, reminded that she's there for business and nothing else. Even if the sight of the Queen looking as perfect as ever after about five or six months makes her heart beat a little faster than normal for reasons she can't explain.</p><p>Siyeon tells her about her trip. She shares everything about what had happened during their months in the sea. She talks about people she met. She opens up about incidents she had witnessed even those that do not concern Minji. Minji listens to her intently, humming and nodding from time to time.</p><p>"I have your cargo in my ship." Siyeon then says after, a proud smile etched on her face.</p><p>Minji smiles, a shade of pink dusting her cheeks. "Thank you." And she looks around, trying to look at something that is not the stupid grin on Siyeon's face. She then clears her throat. "I think that concludes this meeting then." She stands up and Siyeon follows suit.</p><p>"I guess, huh." Siyeon wipes her hand on her dress before reaching it out for Minji. </p><p>Minji stares at it for a brief second before snapping out from her thoughts and taking it, making a step forward. This close, Minji can breathe Siyeon's scent in. Siyeon always smells like sea salt and wine. It's easy to tell Siyeon apart from others because of it. She smells intoxicating and as much as Minji tries to deny the fact, she knows she has grown some sort of liking in the way Siyeon smells. She won't let Siyeon know about that though. When their fingers' touch, the electric charge catches both of them off guard and Minji nearly groans. She holds her tongue with her teeth before clearing her throat. "Have a good night, Siyeon."</p><p>Siyeon keeps the eye-contact before letting go and bowing respectfully to the Queen. "Good night, Minji."</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on twitter as @minjiyoo &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>